2040 U.S. Open
Overview The ''2040 U.S. Open '', also known as The Renaissance Major, is the 2nd major golf tournament of 2040. The nickname of The Renaissance Major ''was earned from the notable presence of players over the age of 40 on the leaderboard, which held nearly the entire top 10 of the leaderboard of the tournament. The tournament was held at recently added U.S. Open Venue '''Torrey Pines Golf Course '''in San Diego, California. Conditions throughout the tournament were very favorable for scoring, though birdies were rare and hard to find throughout most of the tournament due to fog, wind, or in some cases, both. This tournament led to '''Tiger Woods', 65, commenting on Live TV "All these older guys are doing so good it makes me think I should play again". Tiger Woods used his lifetime exemption for the Masters to compete in the 2041 Masters, finishing Tied for 7th place, and becoming the oldest player to ever finish in the top 10 of a major tournament. Tournament First Round The first round was not surprising by lack of scoring (as low lying fog sat over the course for most of the day) but rather surprising by the names near the top of the leaderboard. Every player on the leaderboard at the end of the first round was above the age of 40 for the first time in US Open history. At the top of the leaderboard sat 60-year old Spanish Golfer Sergio Garcia, notable for winning the 2017 Masters, who shot a 4-under 68 in the afternoon to storm to a three stroke lead. The only other players to shot under par rounds were Rory McIlroy, Jordan Spieth, and Joaquin Niemann. Niemann, who was 41, was the youngest of the players in the top 10 and the only one to win a major in the past 5 years, having been the winner of the 2037 Open by 3 strokes over American Austin Eckroat. Leaderboard Second Round The Second Round saw the same gloomy fog inhibit scoring. Only two rounds under par were shot all day, both 1-under 71's, from American Rickie Fowler and Chilean Joaquin Niemann. Niemann and Round One leader Sergio Garcia became co-leaders at 2-under par after 36 holes, and became the only players in the tournament still under par, both of them being three strokes clear of a three-way tie for 3rd between Rory McIlroy, Jon Rahm, and Jason Day. Leaderboard Third Round During the weekend, fog became less of a problem for the leaders, allowing for much better scoring. The majority of the players in the top 10 shot rounds of par or better, the lone exception being Sergio Garcia, who shot a one over par 73. 41-year old Chilean Joaquin Niemann held a one stroke lead going into the final round at 5-under par over Rory McIlroy. This day also featured the lowest score ever recorded at a major, an 11-under par 61 from Belgium's Thomas Pieters, surpassing the 62 shot by Branden Grace at the 2017 British Open. Leaderboard Final Round The Final Round was one of the most hectic in US Open History. Joaquin Niemann, the leader entering the round, fell apart with a quintuple bogey on the 10th hole, shooting a 3-over par 75. This left the door wide open for other competitors to edge into the lead. At the time Niemann completed the 10th hole, Rory McIlroy and Justin Thomas were tied for the lead at -3. However, neither of them would win the tournament. The winner of the tournament would be Jon Rahm, a 46-year old golfer from Spain, after hitting a birdie on 7 of the last nine holes to go from Even Par to 7-under, two strokes clear of the eventual clubhouse scores of Rory McIlroy and Justin Thomas at 5-under. Amongst other notable competitors were 50-year old John Huh from the United States, who had never finished in the top 10 in a major, shot a 68 to edge into a tie for 7th with 54 hole leader Joaquin Niemann. Ameteur Ryne "GhostHunter" 94 '''from the US State of Florida, who had qualified after narrowly edging out former NFL Quarterback '''Cam Newton in a US Open qualifier in Georgia, shot 67-68 on the weekend to steal low amateur honors from 16-year old 'Bob Nekaro Jr. ', who finished the tournament at 1-over par in a tie for 21st. Leaderboard Scorecards Category:Hypothetical Events